This invention relates generally to an apparatus for producing transverse and longitudinal ultrasonic vibrations along an elongated wire. More particularly, the is invention relates to an apparatus that can be used for cleaning interior channels of medical devices such as brain shunts and endoscopes, extracting pacemaker leads and other leads in a human body, cleaning investment castings, treating atherosclerotic plaque and thromboses, coring, and drilling.